Kidnap At Your Own Will
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Launchpad is honored to escort his old employer, Scrooge McDuck, to a business negotiation. Meanwhile, Steelbeak needs money, and you can guess how he's gonna get it. Updated cleaned up and in 2 chapters
1. Part 1

"Kidnap At Your Own Will"

Written by: Toni Ferraro

Darkwing Duck, Ducktakes, etc. (c) to Disney. I don't own them.

(A/N: Updated 10/31/04: Just cleaned it up a bit and seperated into 2 chapters)

* * *

All was quiet at the Mallard home...

Until the phone rang, of course.

"Y'ello?" Launchpad answered, "Oh, HEY Mr. Mc D! Wow, long time no see!"

From the other side of the living room, Drake typed wildly while surfing the internet. He squinted, trying to ignore the loud conversation from his friend.

"A favor? What kind? Oh really? That's a shame... A business meeting? Wow! Won't that make you... Really?! You need me to fly you? Well, after that last guy, sure! Oh don't worry, I promise not to crash... or at least I'lltrynot to. I'll be over as soon as I can! Great! No, thank YOU, Mr. Mc D! Bye!"

Launchpad hung up and strolled over to Drake. "Hey Drake," he said, "You wouldn't mind if I took some time off from the crime-fighting buisness to tend some personal work, would ya?"

Drake continued staring into the computer moniter, still typing quickly. "Nah. Go ahead. Darkwing Duck can manage without a sidekick for awhile." Then silently, he murmured, "Not like he needed one in the first place..."

"What?"

"AHEM Oh nothing..."

"Great. Thanks, Drake!"

"No problem," Drake stopped his typing and turned around to face Launchpad, "So who exactlyisthis Mr. Mc D friend of yours? Not like it's my business, but curious minds want to know."

Launchpad turned and headed up the stairs. "Oh. He's quadrillionaire Mr. Scrooge McDuck."

Drake slowly turned around to face his computer. "Ah... Mr. Scrooge Mc... Mr. SCROOGE MCDUCK?!" He suddenly jumped up and stood on his chair, yelling up towards Launchpad, "YOU KNOW SCROOGE MCDUCK??"

"Yeah!" Launchpad called from upstairs, "I use to work for him! Before I quit to become your sidekick."

Drake twitched wildly, "You...workedfor Scrooge McDuck?? Jeez, why didn't ya tell me you had a giganto paycheck!"

Launchpad returned down, holding a suitcase in one hand, "Well... I didn't. He docked my pay at least 2 or thre times a month after crashing into mountains, trees, federal business offices."

"You... knew... a quadrillionaire..." Drake twitched more, "And you hardly got a cent out of it."

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"What's the big deal?" Drake lifted an eyebrow, "He's ONLY the richest duck in this country... No, the entire UNIVERSE! And YOU out of all people KNEW him?? Doh, if I knew you were gonna come in more handy than my pilot, I would've mooched money off of you!"

"Hey, I didn't work for Mr. Mc D for his money!" Launcpad protested, "He also happened to be one of my best friends! He helped my career in flying!"

"Didn't do much of a good job, did he?" Drake joked.

"Funny," said Launchpad opening the door, "Anyway, I promised to get back to Duckburg soon as possible. Thanks for letting me off, Drake."

"No biggie," Drake called as the duck left, "Oh and bring me back a souviner!"

Launchpad poked his head back in, "I'm not leeching any money off him for you!"

"Drat, can't blame a guy for trying."

Launchpad smirked, waved, and left, closing the door after him. Drake sat back into his chair and continued playong on the internet. While so, once again, he twitched. "He... knew... Scrooge... McDuck..."

* * *

The group of eggmen sat in unison in the office of their boss, silently waiting for him to speak.

AHEM Steelbeak cleared his throat, "Gentle-eggmen, welcome. Thank you for your attention and willingness of the new scheme."

The steel-beaked rooster reached up to the ceiling and pulled down a screen from his pull-down bar. "Lights please!" The room got dark as Steelbeak presented a slide show.

The first slide was of Steelbeak himself. "Anyone remember who this is?"

"It's you, sir!" The eggmen responded.

"Good." Steelbeak went onto slide two, which showed a picture of a giant steel bomb. "Anyone familiar with this object?"

One eggman raised his hand like a kindergardener. "Ooo, ooo ooo!!!"

"You?"

"It looks like an atomic bomb, sir!"

"Correct," said Steelbeak, returning to the first slide, "Who's this?"

"You, sir!"

"Who WILL this be?"

"You, sir!"

"No, no, no," Steelbeak shook his hadns in a 'no' gesture, "THIS handsome young rooster will be the ruler of the world, with the help of THESE!" He returned to the atomic bombs. "However..."

The third slide was a picture of a country, "These trigger-happy Bombvillians put a good price on thier precious bombs. Therefore, we're in some sort of a debt of about 100 billion dollars. Which I shall now show you the backbone of our solution."

He hit the button on the projector, and then showed a 4th slide of two Scrooge McDuck pictures, one facing forward, the other facing sideways. "This is Quadrillionaire Scrooge McDuck, widely known as the richest duck alive. He can 'help' us pay for these..." He showed the slide of the bombs again, "Which I will threaten all of mankind into giving me their land and full power. Of course, this operation only costs $100 billion, and there are more to bombs to have power. So we can just use the other amount to prove how much power we have!

"So let me run this through again." Steelbeak went through the slides accordingly as he reviewed his plans, "We have A-Bombs to threaten all of mankind to giving us the power of the world, but we have to pay back Bombville and while using the rest of the money to aid our offices and power, so that THIS rooster becomes the ruler of the--"

He was suprised to accidently show a slide of a hot teen model with a tini bikini. He immediatley shut off the projector, blushing brightly, "Eh heh heh... how did THAT get in there??"

The lights flipped back on. Steelbeak cleared his throat once again. "A long story short... Bring me Scrooge McDuck...!"

* * *

The McDuck Private helicopter flew by the border of St Canard.

"So it's Quacksville for a business negotiation?"

"Aye, Launchpad."

"If you agree and merge businesses, won't that make you richer?"

"Yes it does!"

"Wow. If it's one thing I always admired you for, Mr. Mc D, it was the ways you always got yourself richer."

Scrooge McDuck nodded, "Yes, that is amazing, isn't it?"

"Gosh, this feels like old times, where I would always escort you to your business meetings."

"Yes, it does," sighed Scrooge, "Then you'd crash us on the runway. But hey, it's better than having my last pilot take me to Greenland during his mid-life crisis."

Scrooge looked up at Launchpad with concern, "Um... hey Launchpad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why _exactly_ did you leave me? What was this other job you left for?"

Launchpad cringed, then sweated, "Weeell... it's like this, Mr. Mc D... I... I'm..."

There was a sudden whack to the side of the helicopter. "Woah!!" Launchpad cried, "What was that??"

Another whack, this time to the other side.

"You ninny!" Scrooge shouted, "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Mc D!" Launchpad replied, trying to keep the helicopter steady, "It's looks more like we're being--"

Suddenly, a herrior jet flew up and headed straight towards them, crashing hard into the front of the helicopter.

"--ATTACKED!!!" Lauchpad cried as it sputtered loudly and fell towards the ground below.

The herrior jet got to the side of the wrecked copter as it continued to fall. One eggman holding a laser jumped from the jet to the top, blasted a hole in the side with the laser, and jumped in.

Scrooge saw this coming. "ACK!!" he cried, "They're after my money! They're after my copter!"

"Wrong!" said the eggman, grabbing Scrooge's arm and forcing him off the copter and back toward the jet.

"They're... AFTER ME!!!" Scrooge screamed.

Launchpad looked back, "What??"

But as the eggman jumped off back onto the jet, there was a huge crash.

* * *

"The best ice cream isalwaysfound in the next town over..." Drake groaned, glancing at the melting ice cream in the backseat, "Thanks alot, Gosalyn..."

As he turned back, his eye caught a figure plummeting towards the grassy plains he drove near with a deafening crash.

"What the??" he cried, "What was that?" Drake steered towards the crash scene. Even off duty, it was his job to make sure everyone was safe.

"Hey! Is everyone alright?" Drake called, running up to the totaled helicopter.

He fell backwards once Launchpad's head suddenly popped through the wreackage. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Launchpad?" Drake said, standing back up, "Oh, I should've known that was you..." His face did a sudden 'take', "Wait a minute... Weren't you suppose to be flying SCROOGE MCDUCK somewhere??"

Launchpad did the same take, and dove back into the wreackage. "Mr. Mc D! Are you allright??"

"Oh man, Launchpad, you really did it now!" Drake cried, "If a single feather on that rich duck was plucked, you'd be a goner! And what'll happen to all that money?? Doohhh, if you ONLY knew how to keep a plane straight half the--!"

He was cut off suddenly by the loud, panicy yelp Launcpad gave followed by him shooting up from the wreckage and landing on top of it.

"Launchpad?? What's the matter now??

"He's... GONE!" Launchpad cried.


	2. What you'd normally see AFTER the commer...

"**SNIFFLE** I can't believe I let him down..." Launchpad sat besides Drake on top of the wreckage, sobbing in his sleeve, "I was suppose to get him safely to Quacksville, but I really failed big time! Now he's kidnapped and I have no idea where and if only I had fought back at those jets then... THEN...!!" He honked hard into the sleeve.

Drake grabbed his shoulders, "Launchpad, Launchpad, get a HOLD of yourself!" he shouted, shaking him wildly, "It's not like this junk was the Thunder Quack! There was nothing you could do! What kind of 'hero' goes around crying because he failed one thing?"

Launchpad stopped tearing and looked up at Drake. "Come on," Drake said, "Are you gonna sit and feel sorry for yourself because you didn't do anything different than what you did in the past..." He then smiled, "Or are you gonna suck it up and move on so we can rescue Mr. McDuck?"

Launchpad grinned, "I'm with ya, DW!" he cried in high spirit.

Drake suddenly clamped his beak shut, "Shhh!! Not so loud!" he whispered through gritted teeth.

He let go and sat back, "Now... Calmly, what do you remember before the crash?"

Launchpad put a finger to his chin, trying to think back, "Well, he told me what the income to taking him to Quacksville would be, then told me one scrape with a bird and it gets docked. Then we talked about his mother, who's in the institute after trying to bungee jump off the Statue of Liberty. Imagine.. someone her age--"

"No, no no!" cried Drake, "I mean while those jets attacked you!"

"Oh!! Well I remember him screaming that someone was taking him, so I looked back and saw this guy dressed in yellow wearing black sunglasses it looked like, but I didn't see much 'cause then we hit ground."

Drake rested his chin in his hand, and his arm on his knee, "Hmm... who do we know that dresses in yellow and black sunglasses..."

"The only guys I know who wear those kinda things are Steelbeak's eggmen...!" Launchpad stopped, as he and Drake got the idea.

"Steelbeak!!!"

Launchpad jumped from the wreck and held his fist in the air, "I'll make that metal mouth pay for this!!"

Drake jumped after, "Not without Darkwing Duck, LP!"

* * *

Scrooge's eyes slowly fluttered open, to see he was in a dark room and night has fallen.

"Wh... where am I?" he asked, glancing around.

"Ah... I see you're awake. Welcome, Mr. McDuck," a silhoutte entered the room from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Scrooge jumped, but quickly noticed he was tied down to a chair.

"Pleasure to meet you," the rooster with the steelbeak responded, "I'm Steelbeak. I'd shake hands, but I see you're 'tied up' at the moment."

Scrooge growled, "What do you want with me?"

"Now that's a silly question," Steelbeak responded, "Seeing that you ARE the richest duck in this country alone." Scrooge gasped at this, thinking of what this crazy man could do to him. "Relax, pops," said Steelbeak, "I'm not going to hurt you... yet!"

"Don't come near me!" Scrooge shouted, "I may be old, but I still have tricks up my sleeve!"

"Wouldn't it help if you could _reach_ your sleeves?" Steelbeak crackled.

"Let me go!" Scrooge shouted, "You should know I'd never do anything for the likes of you!"

"We'll see about that," said Steelbeak, rummaging through a folder he was holding, "Ah... here it is!" He pulled out a peice of paper and held it towards Scrooge's face.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something I want you to do for me."

Scrooge read what was on the paper, "I, one Scrooge McDuck, hereby confirm on this will that I will give all my money, one $450,100,560,000,999,500 and seventy one cents, to one STEELBEAK upon my DEATH?!"

"All in black and white, baby!"

Scrooge angrily bounced up and down in his chair, "Never!! NO ONE gets my money! I want to be BURIED with it! There's no greater treasure than MY treasure!"

"Au contrair, Mr. McDuck," said Steelbeak, flipping on a moniter. "You remember THIS place, do you?"

On the screen, Scrooge saw his mansion, "Aye, it's my home. What of it?"

"Not only is it your home..." The camera on the moniter zoomed backwards, showing what was above the mansion held by two jets, "It's your home... threatened by one of my newly purchased ATOMIC BOMBS!"

Scrooge mouth hung wide open and fell silent.

"Oh... and I should probably say," spoke Steelbeak as the camera then zoomed in towards a window. Inside were three young boys, a young girl, a butler, and an old woman dressed in purple, all staring out of window in fear as the eggmen had the mansion surrounded. "There may be a COUPLE hostages..."

Scrooge growled at this, "You... YOU POOR, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING!!!" he screamed, "I won't do this!!"

"You do realize if you don't," said Steelbeak slyly, "That A-Bomb WILL drop on something more valuable than your greens."

Scrooge's face drooped upon hearing this, stuck in a helpless situation.

"So, here's the plan," Steelbeak announced, "You sign this will, we kill you, and the money's mine. If you don't sign, you're family's blown to kingdom come and we kill you anyway. So what's it gonna be?"

Scrooge sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Steelbeak WAS right. His family and friends were far more important than any amount of money he earned.

"Well... It looks like I'm going to push up daisies either way," he spoke, "But I want my friends out of this situation!" His face dropped, "I'll sign the will..."

"Great!" chimed Steelbeak as one of the eggmen started untieing Scrooge to get his arm free.

Scrooge didn't agree, "Someone will stop you, Steelbeak!"

"PFFT! Oh please," joked Steelbeak, "How many times have I heard that?"

"Enough times for you to know it's true!" boomed a voice.

Everyone glanced around. "Who in the world is that??" cried Scrooge.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" the voice echoed, "I am the IRS agent on your pay day! I..."

A blue puff of smoke appeared in front of everyone, showing a duck with a purple uniform and hat.

"...am DARKWING DUCK!!!"

"Darkwing Duck??" Scrooge asked.

"You again?!" Steelbeak shouted.

Suddenly, the door flew open, squishing Darkwing into the wall. "AND don't forget his trusty sidekick!"

"Launchpad?!" Scrooge cried, "What are YOU doing here??"

"Mr. Mc D!" Launchpad called, "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, lad!" he cried, "Just get out of here!"

"Well, that's the thing, Mr. Mc D... I can't..."

"And why not?"

The door slowly closed, showing Darkwing Duck squished up against the wall. "Because he's with me..." he weakly muttered.

Scrooge looked back over to Launchpad, "So THIS is the job you left me for..."

Launchpad looked to the floor in shame, "Yeah, it is..."

"By George, Launchpad... why didn't you tell me that? I would've understood!"

"Well, because that goes against the super hero's number one rule: NEVER reveil your secret identidy to ANYONE!"

Darkwing pulled himself from the wall, "Uh... my sidekick or not, you were ALWAYS known as Launchpad McQuack... You never had a secret identidy, remember?"

Launchpad scratched his head, "Oh yeah!" He turned back to Scrooge, "In that case... I don't know WHY I kept it from you."

"You needn't keep any secrets from me, my boy," said Scrooge, "Maybe I always yelled at you, and said not so nice things about your flying, but you should know that you're one of my best friends, Launchpad! I always want the best for you!"

Launchpad blushed and smile, "Aw gee..." he gushed, "Thanks, Mr. Mc D..."

"Touching," snapped Steelbeak, wrapping his arm around Scrooge's neck tightly, "But we have a kidnapping issue here, remember?"

Darkwing immediatley pointed his gun at Steelbeak.

"Let him go, ledlips!" shouted Launchpad, "He's only an innocent senior citizen who's lost and confused!"

"I'm not THAT old, yutz!" shouted Scrooge, "I know what's happening!"

"I'm sorry," spoke Steelbeak, "But I'm afriad I have other plans. Eggmen!"

From behind, two eggmen threw two gas bombs, engulfing the room with smoke.

Darkwing swatted the air in front of his to clear his beak and his view. When things started clearing up, the duo noticed everybody was gone.

"Where'd they go??" Launchpad cried.

Darkwing looked around, and noticed an open window. "Out there!" he cried racing up to it with his sidekick at his heels. They both climbed out the window and up a drain up leading to the roof.

Once up there, they saw a helicopter rise up into the air and flying off.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Launchpad running after the helicopter, "Let's go, DW!"

"Hey, I'M calling the shots here, remember??" Darkwing shouted running after him.

Once the helicopter was away form the building, the two jumped off, trying to grab the ski from below. Launchpad made it, but Darkwing missed an inch and ended up grabbing Launchpad's ankle instead. The big duck reached down and pulled Darkwing up to the ski.

"Thanks, LP!" said Darkwing, "Now let's get dangerous!"

They inched their way upwards the helicopter to the side window. Inside, two eggmen were at the controls while Steelbeak and Scrooge, tied now from waist to below, sat in the backseat.

"You'll still kill my family if I don't?" asked Scrooge.

Steelbeak held a handheld radio, "I can signal them right now if I wanted."

"Okay," Scrooge groaned, "Where do I sign?"

Steelbeak held out the will, "Right below on this X."

There was a knocking on the window. Everyone turned to see Launchpad and Darkwing Duck pressed on the side windows of the helicopter. "Pull over, Steelbeak!" called Darkwing, "You're going down!"

"Correction, 'Dork'wing," snived Steelbeak, "I believe YOU'RE the ones going down!"

And with that, the helicopter sharply tipped, causing the two to lose their grip and slip off the helicopter. Fortunetly, Darkwing managed to grab the ski of the helicopter while Launchpad grabbed hold of his legs.

Darkwing struggled to hold on. "Eggh!! Uh, Launchpad, you do realize I can't really hold you up..."

"Argh.... No problem, DW!" Launchpad called, "I've got it covered!" And with that, he hoisted himself into a strong flip, reaching up to the side door and kicking it open from the inside, which it really couldn't do. Wow, whatta strong duck...

"Launchpad!" Steelbeak hissed.

"Launchpad, you don't know what yer getting yourself into!" cried Scrooge.

"Let him go, Steelbeak!" shouted Launchpad, "I'm warning you!"

"Ooo, I'm really scared," said Steelbeak, sarcasticly. He snapped his fingers, "Eggmen..."

The two eggmen got out of their seats and headed straight for the big duck. Launchpad held his arms up as in a martial arts pose and even howled like a Chinese fighter.

Darkwing could only hear the constant poundings and and cries in pain from above. Worried about his sidekick, he forced himself up and onto the threshold where the door use to be, only to see two eggmen lying unconscious on the floor and Launchpad brushing his hands up and down. "Never underestimate the power of a pilot."

Steelbeak jumped from his seat, looking cross. "You misserable ducks.." he growled.

Launchpad pointed accusingly to Steelbeak, "This ends here, Steelbeak!"

"Heeey!" Darkwing complained, dangling from the threshold, "I'M suppose to say that! The hero!"

"Well then get your scrawny, hero butt up here and do something!" Launchpad snapped.

"Doh, will you CALM down?!" said Darkwing, hoisting himself up into the copter. "Now..." Darkwing then pointed to Steelbeak, "This ends here, Steelbeak! The odds are not in your favor, as you can see!"

"Who says the odds matter?" Steelbeak retorted, grabbing Scrooge by the neck and pulling him close, "Long as I got Mr. McDuck here..."

That, however, set off Launchpad's nerve. He jumped straight towards Steelbeak, leaped into the air, and kicked him hard into the face, causing him to let go of Scrooge. The old duck ducked down and dodged out of the way near Darkwing.

Steelbeak leapt back to his feet and jumped towards Launchpad in a jump kick, only to have LP grab his foot and swing him towards the controls. The rooster fell hard on the control stick, pushing it forward. The helicopter was steered hard downwards and turning right, causing all passengers to fall that direction.

Being closest to the door, Darkwing and Scrooge tumbled outwards. Darkwing managed to grab the threshold, but unfortunetly, missed grabbing Scrooge by a feather. The poor old man was falling thousands of feet to his death.

Launchpad, standing at the window, noticed this. "Mr. Mc D!" he cried, jumping into the piolet seat and grabbing the controls. He swung the helicopter viciously to the left and pioleted downwards towards the falling duck, also sending Darkwing and Steelbeak for a ride, landing on the other wall in the helicopter. As Launchpad turned rightsides again, the two were thrown to the floor.

"DW, CATCH HIM!!" Launchpad cried.

The pilot duck had managed to get right below Scrooge, falling down towards him. Darkwing dizzily stood up reached his arms out of the threshold and the duck landed right into them. "Never feeeaar..." Darkwing said, sounding almost drunk after that ride, "You are now saaafe in the aaarms of justiiice..."

"In the arms while plummeting down to EARTH, that is!!" Steelbeak shouted, shoving the two ducks out of the threshold, once again, falling to their doom.

"Not agaaaiiin!!!" Darkwing cried as they fell.

Launchpad again saw this. "Oh, you're going DOWN for that one, Steelbeak!"

Steelbeak grabbed him from behind, pulling him from the control, "I don't think so!" he taunted, "Especially now that the odds are even again!"

Meanwhile, while falling, Darkwing whipped out his gun and a plunger with rope, shoving it into the gun. "Hang on!" he called, wrapping his arm around Scrooge while shooting the plunger at the helicopter. The plunger stuck itself on the tail of the copter, and with the rope tied to it also attached to the gun, the copter started pulling Darkwing and Scrooge along for the ride.

Back on the helicopter, Steelbeak and Launchpad were at each other's throats. The rooster was holding the duck on the backseat, forcing him to stay down. Launchpad placed his foot on Steelbeak's chest, finally kicking him off of him. Steelbeak hit the control stick again, making the helicopter nosedive towards the ground. Launchpad quickly came over, shoved the rooster out of his way, and pulled the stick upwards, forcing the copter to go back up.

Darkwing held both his gun and Scrooge tightly as they were taken for another wild way. "Yaaah!!" he cried, "Doh, you might as well get a TICKET for these kind of rides!"

Scrooge put a hand over his beak as his face started turning green, "Oh boy... I shouldn't have eaten all this corndogs before we left..."

Darkwing stared down at him in horror, then turned to us readers, "Uh oh..."

Steelbeak ran up to Launchpad and grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him away form the controls, changing the course of direction each pull.

Fed up about now, Launchpad whipped around and smacked him away, sending him near the threshold. "I've have about enough of you!" he growled, then with a half comfort, half nervous grin, he said to you readers, "Don't worry, gang, this is the last you'll hear of this 'Fall out of the copter' gag again."

And with that, he pushed the control stick far to his left, sending Steelbeak tumbled towards the right and right out of the copter, now with HIM falling to his doom.

While still holding on for dear life, Darkwing and Scrooge noticed the rooster falling towards them. "Mr. McDuck, I need you to GRAB HIM!"

Scrooge stretched his arms out and managed to catch Steelbeak by the sleeves. Steelbeak looked up, suprised by his saviors. "Darkwing?? Scrooge??"

"Suprised?" said Darkwing, "Why should you be? Don't you know it's every hero's duty to save anyone is distress, whethered it'd be an innocent bystander or an evil mastermind?"

Scrooge looked up at the hero, "You're a swell duck, Darkwing!"

Darkwing closed his eyes, looking content of himself, "Yep, yep, yep... I am, aren't I?"

Scrooge rolled his eyes, "Ah... I guess everyone has their bad points."

* * *

In front of the McDuck Mansion, which was now safe along with everyone else, Scrooge, Launchpad, Darkwing, and the rest of Scrooge's family and friends held hostage.

"We can't thank you enough, Darkwing Duck... AND my pal Launchpad!" said Scrooge, "Why if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have succeeded in that negoiation! Now I have another affliate, and I can get payed MORE!"

"Not only that," piped Huey, one of his nephews, "ALL of Uncle Scrooge's money would have gone to that jerk, Steelbeak!"

"And who knows what could have happend to US!" added Louie.

"Don't worry about that anymore, guys," said Launchpad, patting Huey on the head, "Steelbeak's locked up and those bombs are now in safe keeping."

"How can I ever repay you, Darkwing?" said Scrooge.

Darkwing waved his hand, "It's in a hero's job description. Uh, however..." He sided closer to Scrooge, "How about signing a will to me to get that money off your hands?"

"DW!" Launchpad scolded.

Darkwing chuckled, "Kidding! You know I'm more than happy to save any life, even that of a rich, old,greatfulman!" While saying that, he slapped the back of Scrooge.

In response, Scrooge grabbed his chest, make some sort of choking noise, and fell to the floor.

"Uncle Scrooge!!" the boys cried.

"Mr. Mc D!" Launchpad cried.

"Oh dear..." said Mrs. Beakly.

Everyone huddled around his body, checking for a pulse, while Darkwing, cringing at what he accidently done, slowly backed away, and when he was far enough, he turned tail and raced off.

"Come on, Mr. Mc D!" Launchpad cried, "We didn't go through all that just so you could have a heart attack!"

And with that, Scrooge's eyes snapped open and he began snickering. "Got'cha!" he sneered.

Everyone sighed and groaned in releif. "Jeez, don't scare us like that again, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey complained.

"Yeah," said Louie, "You nearly gave US a heart attack!"

"Hehheh... he didn't scare anyone worse than DW. Right...?" Launchpad looked around, "DW? Hey, where'd he go?"

"I DIDN'T DO IIIT!!!" Darkwing Duck's voice bellowed across Duckburg.

Scrooge raised himself to his feet, pulling out a slip of paper. "Oh, he didn't stay to collect his thankful million dollar check I was about to give him... Oh well," he said, crumpling the check and throwing it behind him, never to be heard again.

THE END

AUTHORESS' NOTES:

Yahoo! My very first Darkwing Duck story! I understand some parts were alittle crappy because I rushed through alittle of it. And I have just begun to watch DW or DT again on Toon Disney after not seeing it for nine years. So forgive me if I got some facts incorrect.

This idea has been bugging me in my head for some time now, so I quickly wrote all I can in this text file. Whee! It took me three days to write!

This may be my only DW fic for awhile, so don't expect anything new from me soon. Will I write another DW fic? Maybe... but not right now.

I hoped you enjoyed this story! If ya didn't, that's okay. No one perfect, right? In the meantime, if you like Sonic the Hedgehog, check out my other fics! I've got AoStH scripts that go through the roof!

Catch ya on the flip side!

Toni

A.K.A Minkgirl


End file.
